As leakage of harmful materials in various industrial sites and during transportation causes important social issues further to loss of life, there has been necessity for a technology, which is capable of early detecting harmful materials. As equipment for detecting a harmful material, an expensive stationary sensor system has already been mounted and operated in most processes, and a portable device achieved through miniaturization of an analysis device has also been commercialized. However, these devices lack economic rationality so that they would not be supplied to and used by an individual operator. In order to avoid loss of life upon an accident of leakage of a harmful material, initial responsive measures are the most critical, and for rapid initial responsive measures, development of a detection system that can be supplied to individuals, especially, a sensor technology that enables recognition by an individual operator without requiring special measurement equipment is demanded. As this type of a detection kit, the color change badge system (Chameleon badge system) of Morphix Technology has been globally commercialized, and this product puts a reagent in a solution form causing a color change reaction in a pouch made of a material, through which a harmful gas can pass. The product exhibits difference in reaction time depending on materials to be detected, and for example, requires exposure time of at least 1 minute to 15 minutes in case of ammonia; and since the product is in the pouch form, there is limitation in miniaturization for reduction of a volume, and thus, the product is inappropriate in a size to carry and operate. In addition, with respect to other portable products, there is a product, which was developed by Drager in Germany and RAE systems in U.S.A. and manufactured to be in a tube form with a color change detection material, and this product is a type of a reagent and has a limit in that a harmful material should be concentrated and introduced into the tube.
Meanwhile, there have been attempts, although have not reached the commercial development stage yet, to detect multiple harmful materials at a time by printing a chemoresponsive dye or a fluorophore on a reverse phase silica gel plate, an acid free paper, a porous cellulose acetate, or a film of porous polyvinylidene difluoride through inkjet technology; however, since this method should conduct the detection by using digital imaging, rather than detection through eye observation, the product is not substantially considered an individual portable product.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent No. 10-0305660 describes a sulfur compound-based gas sensor, to which CuO is added by using a double ion beam method.